jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SilverRider/Cienie przeszłości
Mam nadzieję, że kursywa pomoże rozróżnić te dwie wypowiedzi dwóch wydarzeń :) Ogień, tajemniczy żywioł, który tworzy i niszczy jednocześnie. Ogrzewa nasze domy, oświetla sale, wprawia w taneczny ruch cienie naszych sylwetek na ścianach… spopiela miasta, ludzi, niesie śmierć i cierpienie. Wzmocnić prawe skrzydło! Nie łamać linii, musimy utrzymać pozycję! Trzaskające płomienie roznoszące ciepło po całej sali dają poczucie bezpieczeństwa, wprawiając przy tym w zadumę. Centrum się chwieje, musimy się cofnąć! … Nie możemy, nie ma już czasu na ustąpienie. Teraz albo nigdy! Jak dziwnym pojęciem jest czas. W jednej chwili potrafi zmieść tylko sobie znaną siłą, wszystko co jest komuś drogie. Życie ma na wyciągnięcie ręki, nie bacząc jakie kto snuje plany, nadzieje, marzenia. Czas i tak prędzej czy później go dopadnie. AAAA! Nieee!! Nie odchodź, błagam, nie zostawiaj nas!! Obudź się, pro… Zostaw go, już po nim. Musimy wracać do reszty. Nadciągają kolejni, słyszysz mnie?! Czekaj, gdzie idziesz.. Wracaj tu! Jak wiele istnień potrafi przeminąć, w jednej chwili, krótkiej niczym mrugnięcie oczu, i długiej niczym cała wieczność. Jedno zdarzenie, które ma tak wielki wpływ na innych. A zaczyna się tak niewinnie, przysłaniając prawdę o tym, co nieuniknione. Ile jeszcze będzie trwać to szaleństwo?! Nie poświęcę nikogo więcej rozumiesz?? … Chcesz odejść teraz, kiedy tyle nas to kosztowało? Kiedy jesteśmy tak blisko? Jak nam się nie uda, co zrobią inni? Chcesz ich skazać na śmierć?! Dręczy nas pytanie: jak należy się zachować? Co można uznać za stosowne i właściwe, a kiedy powiedzieć dość. Czy jest gdzieś granica, która to wyznacza? To… ON. W końcu przybył. Nasze straty są zbyt wielkie, jak tak dalej pójdzie czeka nas krwawa klęska. Kogo chcesz wystawić?? TO nas zmiecie! Wejść! - Panie, okręty są już gotowe. Czekamy na rozkazy. Ostatni oddech w tej krótkiej chwili spokoju – Opuścić żagle, wypływamy. - Tak jest! Wszystko zaczyna się od nowa… Oby po raz ostatni. Rozdział I Skoro słońce nie daje mi już spokoju to znak, że pora wstawać i rozpocząć kolejny, fantastyczny dzień mojego cudownego życia. Brzmi to równie niewiarygodnie, co i beznadziejnie. Każdy ma miejsce, szczególnie ważnego dla niego samego. Miejsce, z którego pochodzi, otacza opieką i ochroną, nazywa domem. A z czym kojarzy się dom? Spokojem, ciepłem rodzinnym, troską, bezpieczeństwem, czy może po prostu miłymi sąsiadami? Jeśli dodać do tego malownicze, wyspiarskie widoki, piękne zachody słońca, krystalicznie czyste wody otaczających mórz czy piaszczyste plaże, można pomyśleć o jednym – życie jest piękne. W taki oto sposób można opisać Berk, miejsce, z którego pochodzę, gdzie w taki sposób żyją mieszkańcy mojej wioski. Wszyscy mieszkańcy… no z wyjątkiem jednego z nich, mnie. Tak po prawdzie nie wiem sam, czemu akurat mnie to spotkało. Nikomu nic złego nie zrobiłem, jestem synem wodza, otaczanego powszechnym podziwem i szacunkiem. No tak, zapominam tylko o jednej rzeczy… wyglądam jak wychudzone sto nieszczęść i tysiąc utrapień, co w połączeniu z powszechną opinią o mojej fajtłapowatości i beznadziejności daje takie a nie inne traktowanie. Nazywam się Czkawka, to już samo w sobie jest chyba karą dla mnie. Z 12 lat dotychczas spędzonych na Berk, co najmniej 8 lat to pasmo udręk, samotności, bólu i niepowodzeń. Bo z czego można się cieszyć, gdy każdy dzień to seria prześladowań, pogardy w oczach innych, odrzucenia i braku zrozumienia? Nawet w oczach mojego ojca widzę rozczarowanie. Choć nigdy mi tego nie powiedział, wiem że tak myśli. W końcu nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy. Zawsze gdy wstaję nie ma go w domu, kiedy wracam albo śpi albo jest gdzieś na wiosce. Zmierzam w kierunku naszej kuźni. Tam pracuję od początku, jako czeladnik Pyskacza. Sprawia wrażenie dość, specyficznej osoby, ale rozumie mnie jak nikt i zawsze wspiera. Jest dla mnie jak drugi ojciec, choć też potrafi zwrócić mi uwagę na błędy. Jak na razie wszystko idzie dobrze. Mamy piękny, ciepły dzień, ludzie mnie omijają, ale nikt się mnie nie czepia. -Hej Czkaawuś! – no i czar dnia prysł jak bańka. – Chyba zapomniałeś jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień co, Czkawuś? - Nie wiem o czym mówisz Sączysmark to po pierwsze. A po drugie, nie mów tak do mnie. – powiedziałem ze spuszczoną głową. Wiem, że i tak nie posłucha. - Nie wiesz, to ci zaraz przypomnę, haha. – i pierwszy cios w brzuch, w sumie więcej nie trzeba bo i tak już leżę na ziemi. – Lepiej dobrze naostrz nam broń, jak nie chcesz bardziej oberwać. Tak wygląda każdy dzień. Ten, z którym „rozmawiałem” to mój kuzyn, Sączysmark. W naszym wieku jest jeszcze Mieczyk i Szpadka, bliźniaki z jego bandy, z którymi uwielbia uprzykrzać mi życie. Zawsze łazi za nimi Śledzik, taki tłusty chłopak, który nie robi w sumie nic poza śmianiem się razem z nimi. Jest jeszcze jedna, dość dziwna i specyficzna osoba. Ma na imię Astrid. Jak na nasz wiek, jest już bardzo dobrą wojowniczką, ale stroni od ludzi, skupia się na treningach i w sumie z nikim nie rozmawia. Smark od dłuższego czasu ją zagaduje, ale ona traktuje go jak powietrze. W sumie mnie też, choć parę razy widziała taką scenę jak dzisiaj, nigdy nie pomogła mi. Ale do tego przywykłem. - Cześć Pyskacz, wybacz za małe spóźnienie, przysnąłem. - Taa, jak zawsze co? Spokojnie widziałem wszystko. Powinieneś bardziej im się postawić, inaczej nic nie zmienisz. - Jasne, wiesz dobrze tak samo jak ja, że i tak nic się tutaj nie zmieni. Nie ma na to szans. Reszta dnia upłynęła mi na naprawie broni i tworzeniu nowych projektów w mojej małej pracowni. W sumie robię to z braku innego zajęcia, nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek zrobię coś z tych nieraz szalonych pomysłów, ale kto wie? Czas potrafi zaskoczyć. - Czaaaasss… to dziiiwneee zjawisko, nie uważasz? - Kto tu jest? Kto to powiedział?? – momentalnie stanąłem na nogi i zacząłem się rozglądać. Nikogo jednak nie zobaczyłem, ani nikt się nie odezwał. Może mi się przesłyszało? Tak to najrozsądniejsze, przecież nie mam zwidów. Posprzątałem swoje prace i ruszyłem w kierunku domu. Było już dosyć późno, prawie wszyscy siedzieli w swoich chatach. Czysta, gwieździsta noc, i ten księżyc… Piękny widok, który potrafi wprawić w zadumę. Zawsze w takiej chwili idę gdzieś nad klify pomyśleć, czasem pomarzyć czy moje życie się zmieni. Sam nie wiem, jaka jest na to szansa. - Trąbić na alarm!! Wróg się zbliża, ludzie do broni!! Krzyk jednego z wojowników wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań. W jednej chwili wszyscy zaczęli wybiegać z chat na główny plac lub do kuźni po broń. Sam pobiegłem za wioskę zobaczyć co się dzieje. Widok, który ujrzałem mógł napawać strachem. Setki okrętów otaczały naszą wyspę. Księżyc oświetlał ich żagle, choć nie mogłem rozpoznać tych symboli. Nie należały do żadnego ze znanych nam klanów. Tym gorzej dla nas, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jak okiem sięgnąć nie widać nic tylko morze statków. Ruszyłem w kierunku swojego domu. Ojciec był już na placu mobilizując ludzi do walki, gdy nagle ze wszystkich stron wyłoniły się wrogie wojska. Jak tak szybko otoczyli naszą wioskę? To było kompletne zaskoczenie. Każdy z wojowników, którzy tu przybyli miał na sobie złotą zbroję, potężną tarczę w jednej ręce i długą włócznię w drugiej. Część trzymała łuki, lub dziwnie zakrzywione miecze. Nie ruszyli jednak do ataku. Otoczyli nas i przyjęli postawę obronną. - Stoick, Ty widzisz ilu ich jest? Powinniśmy się poddać, czy walczymy? - Raczej nie przybyli tutaj na rozmowy. Jak już mamy zginąć Pyskacz to tylko w walce. Do ataku! - TAHILOR NINFEN KA’AR!! Tajemniczy głos rozniósł się po polu walki. Z tłumu wrogiej armii wystrzelono liny, które w jednej chwili związały wszystkich wikingów. Część wojowników ruszyła w kierunku mojego ojca i innych, jednak nic im nie zrobili. Zabrali im broń i posadzili wokół placu, na który przybył jakiś człowiek. Różnił się nieco od reszty. Miał na sobie srebrzystą zbroję, z długim płaszczem. Włosy sięgały mu pasa, przy boku miał przyczepione dwa miecze, tak samo wykonane jak te, które trzymają przybyli wojownicy. To musi być ich dowódca, bo innego wytłumaczenia nie ma. Dziwne jest to, jak się prezentują. Mają tak spokojny wyraz twarzy, nikogo z nas nie zabili, nie ostrzelali wioski. O co w tym może chodzić? (Zmieniany na narratora) - Zbliż się do mnie chłopcze, Ty, którego nazywają Czkawka – odezwał się wojownik na środku placu. Syn wodza słysząc swoje imię, zadrżał lekko, mimo że stał dość daleko czuł na sobie wzrok przeciwnika. Wręcz widział jego spojrzenie, mimo, że gdy zbliżał się do placu, widok zasłaniali mu wrodzy wojownicy. Ci zaś, rozstąpili się i przepuścili chłopaka na plac, zagradzając mu ponownie drogę na ewentualną ucieczkę. - Cz-czego ode mnie chcesz? ''- Podnieś miecz, chłopcze i zdecyduj o swoim losie – Czkawka usłyszał jego głos w swojej głowie. Wydało mu się to dziwne, jednak był tak przerażony, że nie zwracał uwagi na szczegóły. Działał jak w transie, podniósł broń, wiedząc, że to nic nie da, i tak zginie. Przeciwnik ruszył w jego stronę. Ostrze jego miecza odbijało blask księżyca co dawałoby ciekawy efekt, gdyby nie fakt, że szarżuje na Ciebie z zamiarem odebrania życia. Rozpoczęła się walka. Oboje wymienili kilka ciosów. Mieszkańcy Berk jak i sam chłopak byli lekko zdumieni. Czkawka nigdy nie walczył, skąd więc tak dobrze sobie radził? Widać jednak było, że przeciwnik bawi się tą walką, nie wiadomo tylko w jakim celu to wszystko. Nagle jednym, płynnym ruchem rozbroił dwunastolatka i przyszpilił go do ziemi. Przyłożył miecz do jego szyi po czym rzekł: - ''Hor’un San-kaaar.- Czkawka nie miał czasu spytać, co to znaczy. Poczuł tylko straszliwy ból. Wojownik uniósł miecz i przebił serce chłopaka. Po placu rozległ się krzyk, niektórzy próbowali się uwolnić i przyjść mu z pomocą, jednak wroga armia, nikogo nie puściła. Ich dowódca wyciągnął swoją broń, a wokół pozostawionej rany wypalił ostrzem dziwny symbol. - Uwolniłem Was, od problemu jakim go naznaczyliście. Nikt nie odetchnie z ulgą? – Nikt się jednak nie odezwał, wszyscy patrzyli w szoku na całą tą scenę, krew która wypływała z ciała zabitego chłopca. - Hill’Nan Ker Tai’Len! – usłyszawszy rozkaz, wojsko rozwiązało wikingów, oddało im broń i ruszyło w kierunku zacumowanych okrętów. Sam dowódca, stał jeszcze chwilę na placu, po czym także ruszył za swoimi ludźmi. Stoick podniósłszy broń pobiegł za nim, kierowany emocjami i początkowym szokiem. Jego cel, nie przejął się tym zbytnio, odwrócił się w stronę wodza wyspy, po czym uniósł prawą dłoń, na której zalśnił dziwny pierścień. - TUR GHWAR’EN HENES! – jedno machnięcie ręki wzbiło w powietrze chmurę piasku i kurzu, która powaliła wszystkich w wiosce. Kiedy zjawisko ustało, nikogo z najeźdźców już nie było, zaś sami wikingowie leżeli, pogrążeni w śnie. Perspektywa Czkawki Um, jeszcze 5 minut. Zaraz, jestem w kuchni? Pięknie, nie pamiętam nawet kiedy zszedłem na śniadanie, a już trafiła mi się mała drzemka. Dobrze, że powiał ten chłodny wiatr, co prawda dziwny, przeciąg przy zamkniętym domu, ale dobra. Pora ruszać do Pyskacza, i tak pewnie jestem mocno spóźniony. Zapowiada się całkiem ładny dzień. Czyste, bezchmurne niebo, słoneczna pogoda, dość ciepło jak na tą porę roku. Wszyscy jak to zwykle bywa od rana pracują w pocie czoła, czyli nic nadzwyczajnego na Berk. - Hej Czkaawuś! Chyba zapomniałeś jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień co, Czkawuś? - Nie wiem o czym, zaraz przecież to… Aau! - Na pamiątkę, żebyś wiedział, haha – tradycyjnie cios w brzuch i tyle na początek dnia. Dziwne, taki ból czułem już rano, ale wczoraj nie oberwałem od nikogo. Może mi się tylko wydawało, sam nie wiem. No nareszcie kuźnia, chwila spokoju i wytchnienia. – Cześć Pyskacz. Hej, jesteś tutaj? Pyskacz? – Dziwne, zazwyczaj całymi dniami przesiaduje w kuźni, chyba, że jest na naradzie w twierdzy, ale żadna się obecnie nie odbywa. Ale wichura, co tu się dzisiaj dzieje? Jeszcze sekundę temu było spokojnie, a teraz coś takiego. To jak burza piaskowa, nic nie widać! – Pyskacz! Tato! Ktokolwiek mnie słyszy?? – robi się coraz dziwniej. Zaczynam się powoli tego obawiać. – Pyskacz! Pys… … Um, jeszcze 5 minut. Co ja robię w kuchni? Pięknie, nie pamiętam nawet kiedy zsze… czuję się tak, jakbym to już mówił. Przeciąg w zamkniętym domu… Hmm, widać jeszcze porządnie się nie rozbudziłem i mam jakieś omamy. Pora brać się do pracy. Dzień zapowiada się ładnie. Słonecznie, ciepło, jak na tą porę roku. Wszyscy w po… zaraz. Znowu to samo uczucie. Jakbym taki dzień już przeżył, ale to teoretycznie niemożliwe. O rany, jest ze mną gorzej niż myślałem. Nic dziwnego, że każdy mną pomiata. - Heej! Czkawka! – o wilku mowa, mój kuzyn, także lanie z rana się szykuje – Co tam kuzynie, nie przywitasz się? Zobacz jaki piękny dzień. Idziesz z nami popołudniu na plażę? - Ee, co? Ty do mnie to mówisz?? - A widzisz tu kogoś innego, kto ma na imię Czkawka? Chyba za dużo w kuźni siedzisz. No, to jak będzie? - No… znaczy nie wiem. Jak dam radę, to chętnie. - W porządku to widzimy się później. Dobra, od rana jest dziwnie, ale to już przeszło wszelkie granice. Zawsze mnie prześladował ze swoją paczką, a teraz gada jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zaprasza mnie na plażę z resztą swojej ekipy. A może ja dalej śpię, to nie może się dziać naprawdę. Tak, zaraz się obudzę i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. To pewne. - Cześć Pyskacz. Przepraszam za… - Nic się nie stało Czkawka. Kto jak kto, ale przyszły wódz ma prawo czasem spóźnić się do swojego hobby. - Eee… taak? Zwykle tak nie tolerujesz spóźnień. -Jaa? No coś ty. Zawsze mam do tego takie podejście. Przecież mnie znasz. Niech mi ktoś powie o co w tym chodzi, bo nie wytrzymam. Jestem pewien, że coś jest nie tak. To nie jest moje życie. Znaczy jest fajnie i w ogóle, ale ewidentnie coś jest nie tak. A ja nawet nie wiem co, ale zaczyna mi się to nie podobać. - Idę do swojej pracowni, jak nie masz nic przeciwko. - Ależ skąd. Na pewno chcesz opracować kolejny świetny wynalazek. Miłej pracy. Usiadłem przy biurku i zacząłem przeglądać dotychczasowe projekty. Ten dzień nie daje mi spokoju, wszyscy są tacy… mili. Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale skoro coś takiego się dzieje to wiem, że jest coś nie tak. I to mnie martwi najbardziej. Wyjrzałem przez okno, jest już noc. Długo musiałem tak siedzieć, choć czuję jakby minęło parę minut. Cóż, lepiej wrócę do domu, zanim ojciec zacznie mnie szukać. Perspektywa narratora W jednej chwili przez całą kuźnię przetoczył się potężny podmuch wiatru gasząc wszystkie pochodnie. Kiedy zjawisko minęło Czkawka zapalił ponownie jedną z nich i odruchowo rozejrzał się wokół. Na jednym ze stolików dostrzegł napis: „ Jaki los wybrałbyś dla siebie?” ''Nie bardzo wiedział co o tym myśleć, lecz przypomniał sobie dzień, który ma za sobą. Czuł, że jest coś nie tak, jakby ten sam dzień przeżył dwa razy. Na początku, tak jak to było do tej pory, potem tak jak kiedyś marzył, by każdy go szanował. - Nie wiem kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś, ale nie chciałbym żyć w ten sposób. To nie jest mój świat, owszem bywa ciężko, ale na szacunek zawsze chciałem zasłużyć, zamiast uciekać się do dziwnych sztuczek. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Chciał już odejść, gdy na stole ponownie pojawił się napis: „''Udowodnij swoją siłę i dąż do swoich celów. Pamiętaj kim jesteś”. ''Pochodnia, którą trzymał w dłoni zgasła, a po wiosce ponownie przetoczył się wiatr. Czkawka poczuł dziwny, nienaturalny chłód, który zaczął go otaczać. Cofnął się lekko i poczuł jak ktoś kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Potem widział tylko ciemność. … Pierwsi wikingowie zaczęli wybudzać się wczesnym rankiem. Nikt nie pamiętał, co miało miejsce ostatniej nocy, nikt nie pamiętał dziwnych wojowników, ani tego co się stało. Tym bardziej każdy był zdezorientowany czemu spał akurat na placu pod gołym niebem. Stoick zaczął rozglądać się po wiosce, dostrzegł Czkawkę leżącego nieruchomo, a obok zakrwawiony miecz. Podbiegł do niego i zobaczył bliznę na jego klatce piersiowej. Na szczęście młody wiking nadal oddychał. - Kto mógł mu to zrobić? – odpowiedział Pyskacz, który akurat dołączył do przyjaciela. Widok nieprzytomnego czeladnika z raną na piersi napawała go smutkiem. - Może sam sobie to zrobił? Każdy wie jaka to… - Sączysmark! Daruj sobie choć raz te docinki – rzucił w jego stronę oburzony kowal. Pierwszy raz ktoś stanął w obronie syna wodza. - Pyskacz… Idź po Gothi, zabieram Czkawkę do domu. Niech go przebada i powie co możemy zrobić. Gothi obejrzała dokładnie chłopaka, ale stwierdziła, że nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Opatrzyła jego ranę i napisała, że muszą po prostu czekać, aż jego stan się poprawi. Mijały kolejne dni, jednak Czkawka się nie obudził. Niektórzy zaczęli tracić nadzieję, Gothi rozkładała ręce nie wiedząc co jeszcze można zrobić. Nadzieja jednak zawsze umiera ostatnia, a ratunek często przychodzi niespodziewanie. Czy jednak jest to tylko dzieło przypadku? Dzień zapowiadał się zwyczajnie, jak każdy inny. Wikingowie zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, jedni pracowali przy wyrębie drzew, inni łowili ryby. Stoick od rana krążył po całej wiosce doglądając prac jednak myślami był przy zdrowiu syna. Około południa do portu wpłynęła łódź. Nie wyglądała jednak jak jedna z tych, których używają wikingowie. Była prostszej konstrukcji, bez szczególnych zdobień i malowideł. Na pokładzie znajdowała się tylko jedna osoba: mężczyzna o dość szczupłej budowie, nie tak masywnej jak typowy wiking, ale również nie przypominającej chuderlaka czy słabeusza. Miał na sobie płaszcz sięgający ziemi i długi miecz przewieszony przez plecy. - Witaj przybyszu na Berk. Mam na imię Stoick i jestem tutaj wodzem. Co cię do nas sprowadza? - Witaj Stoicku. Odwiedzam okoliczne wyspy poznając nowe środowiska i chciałbym zatrzymać się tutaj na kilka dni aby odpocząć. O ile nie będzie to stanowiło problemu. - Oczywiście, że nie, zamieszkasz w moim domu, mam wolny pokój, odkąd… - urwał nieznacznie przywódca Berk. - Coś się stało? - Syn naszego wodza zachorował – wtrącił się Pyskacz – ciężko to co prawda nazwać chorobą. Znaleźliśmy go rano nieprzytomnego z raną na piersi. Gothi, nasza znachorka i szamanka nie była w stanie mu pomóc. Od tamtego czasu się nie obudził. - Hmm, a mógłbym go obejrzeć? Podczas podróży poznałem wiele właściwości leczniczych ziół, może któreś będą w stanie mu pomóc. - Ale Gothi próbowała z różnymi ziołami i nic to nie dało – tym razem odezwał się wódz. - Być może, ale większość roślin, które mam przy sobie nigdy nie rosły w tej części archipelagu. To chyba lepsze od bezczynnego czekania, prawda? - Może masz rację. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do niego. Nieznajomy wziął z pokładu dużą torbę i ruszył za Stoickiem do jego domu. Po przekroczeniu progu dostrzegł chłopaka śpiącego na łóżku. Był blady, jednak miał spokojny oddech. Wyglądał po prostu jakby spał. Obejrzał chłopaka i ranę jaką miał, po czym położył torbę na stole. Wyciągnął z niej moździerz, oraz 3 różne zioła. Pierwsze z nich przypominało gwiazdę z zielono-pomarańczowymi liśćmi, z żółtym gniazdem pośrodku. Drugie miało drobną łodyżkę z zielonymi listkami i małym fioletowym owocem wyglądającym jak malina. Trzecie natomiast wyglądało jak gałązka ułamana z drzewa, z błękitnymi kwiatami i złotymi liśćmi. Przybysz starł wszystko w jedną masę i położył na ranie Czkawki. Z resztek soku jaki został z roślin zrobił napój z domieszką wody i polecił aby podawać przez najbliższe trzy dni rano i wieczorem. - Stosuj się do moich zaleceń wodzu a za trzy dni powinna pojawić się poprawa. - A co jeśli nie? - Wtedy będziemy myśleć nad czymś innym. Zostanę do tego czasu, abyś nie myślał, że mam złe zamiary. – zabrał swoją torbę i zmierzał do schodów aby przejść do wskazanego pokoju, jednak zatrzymał go głos Stoicka. - Powiedz, jak masz na imię, bo nie przedstawiłeś się do tej pory. - Nazywam się Aiden. '''Tak bohater powraca :) Czy to przypadek, czy zaplanowane działanie...no nie wiem okaże się :)' Przez trzy dni Stoick postępował zgodnie z zaleceniami Aidena. Rano i wieczorem podawał mu wywar, a także zmieniał okład z ziół jaki jego gość przygotowywał. Większość była do tego sceptycznie nastawiona, ale co pozostało w takiej sytuacji? Każde rozwiązanie jest dobre, zamiast bezczynnie siedzieć i czekać na wyrok losu. A to wydarzenie potwierdziło tylko wartość słów przybysza. Następnego dnia rankiem, wódz wstał zrezygnowany myśląc, że owe leczenie nie przyniosło skutków. Schodząc na dół usłyszał czyjś stłumiony osłabieniem głos. Wbiegł do pokoju i dostrzegł to, na co od dawna czekał. Na łóżku siedział Czkawka. Wyglądał na bardzo osłabionego, jednakże dla jego ojca najważniejsze było to, że żył. - Czkawka! Nareszcie się wybudziłeś, Odynowi niech będą dzięki. Nie wiesz nawet jak się martwiliśmy. - Co, co się właściwie stało. Eh, nic nie pamiętam. - To dłuższa historia, na razie musisz wypocząć, i coś zjeść. Byłeś nieprzytomny tyle czasu, bogom dzięki, że przeżyłeś ten trudny okres. Muszę podziękować naszemu gościowi. Gdyby nie jego pomoc, kto wie jak to by się skończyło. - Jakiemu gościowi tato? - Sam go zaraz poznasz, powinien niedługo wstać. O… o wilku mowa. – z piętra domostwa zszedł mężczyzna o kim była rozmowa, po czym podobnie jak Stoick podszedł do łóżka jego syna. - Jak się czujesz Czkawko? - Bywało lepiej, ale dziękuję. To, ty mi pomogłeś? - Owszem. Nazywam się Aiden, okład jaki przygotowałem z rzadkich roślin, plus wywar z ich soków wyleczył twoją ranę, chłopcze. Powinieneś teraz odpocząć. Minie trochę czasu zanim odzyskasz pełnię sił. - Powiedz, jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć? Uratowałeś mojego syna. - Cóż, nic dla mnie zrobić nie możesz, bo niczego od ciebie nie oczekuje ani też niczego nie potrzebuję. Jedyne o co mógłbym prosić to możliwość przedłużenia swojego pobytu na Berk. Chciałbym odwiedzić okoliczne wysepki zanim ruszę w dłuższą podróż. – odpowiedział podróżnik. W jego oczach Czkawka zauważył coś dziwnego. Miał bardzo spokojne spojrzenie, wręcz nie zdradzające jakichkolwiek emocji czy odczuć, a przy tym takie tajemnicze. Jakby gdzieś już je widział, ale to pewnie przypadek. - Oczywiście, nie będzie to stanowić problemu. Na razie możesz zostać u mnie. Jak Czkawka poczuje się lepiej i wróci do swojego pokoju, poszukamy czegoś innego. Teraz wybaczcie, muszę zabrać się za pracę i oznajmić reszcie, że z moim synem wszystko jest już w porządku. – po tych słowach wódz wyszedł z domu zostawiając swoich rozmówców samych. Czkawce nasuwało się sporo pytań, ale czuł, że jest zbyt słaby na jakąkolwiek dalszą rozmowę. Ponownie położył się na łóżku, po czym usłyszał głos Aidena. -Pamiętasz cokolwiek, choćby to skąd wzięła się twoja rana? - Hmm… mam mętlik w głowie. Nie wiem ile spałem, nie wiem co mi się stało, jakby ktoś wymazał mi kilka tygodni życia z pamięci. Dziwne, prawda? - Cóż, każda rzecz, która wydaje się dziwna ma w sobie pewne uzasadnienie. Z czasem i pamięć ci wróci. Póki co odpocznij. Rozdział II Minęły 2 tygodnie od pojawienia się Aidena na wyspie i mojego wyzdrowienia. Nie był to zły czas, może ze względu na to, że nie wychodziłem w ogóle z domu. Taka cisza i spokój, stanowiły miłą odmianę, ale nadchodzi czas, gdy trzeba powrócić do szarej rzeczywistości. Łudzę się trochę, że nie będę póki co obrywać tak mocno jak wcześniej, no ale Sączysmark ma krótką pamięć, więc czeka mnie pewnie „wspaniałe” powitanie. Zszedłem na dół na śniadanie nie zastając oczywiście ojca. Przez ten czas, gdy leżałem w domu pokazał się z tej strony o jaką zawsze się staram. Poświęcał mi więcej uwagi, jednak, wszystko ma początek i kres. Zjadłem posiłek i wyszedłem z domu kierując się do kuźni. Dzień zapowiadał się ładnie, to dobrze bo ostatnio ciągle padał deszcz. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie więc pomyślałem, że zrobię sobie na początek mały spacer do lasu. Pyskacz sam mi mówił bym został w domu ile będę chciał, zanim wrócę do pracy u niego, więc nie zrobi mu to wielkiej różnicy jeśli się trochę spóźnię. Idąc tak już jakiś czas dotarłem na małą polankę, porośniętą wieloma gatunkami kwiatów. Tak po prawdzie nie pierwszy raz tutaj przychodzę. Często w końcu uciekałem z wioski aby trochę odpocząć, pomyśleć, czy po prostu się zrelaksować. A to miejsce, jest jednym z tych, które idealnie się do tego nadają. Tutaj jest po prostu pięknie, aż chce się siedzieć. Szkoda tylko, że nikt inny na Berk nie podzieli mojej opinii. Dla nich liczy się tylko walka, no ale w końcu jesteśmy wikingami, walka to nasz żywioł i tak dalej. W oddali dostrzegłem pewną kobietę, ubraną w długą, białą suknię. Widziałem jak zbierała kwiaty, więc postanowiłem do niej podejść. Raczej nie jest stąd. Kiedy się zbliżyłem, zobaczyłem że jest bardzo piękna. Mogła mieć najwyżej 25-30 lat. Miała błękitne oczy i długie, sięgające pasa, blond włosy. Na szyi nosiła złoty naszyjnik, natomiast na prawej dłoni srebrny pierścień. - Kim jesteś? – zapytałem, lecz nie odpowiedziała. Popatrzyła na mnie, po czym się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła zrywać dalej. Odwróciła się w moją stronę i gestem ręki pokazała bym za nią poszedł. Tak też zrobiłem, w końcu chciałem czegoś się o niej dowiedzieć. Perspektywa Stoicka Kolejny pracowity początek dnia za mną. Naprawdę chciałbym czasami odpocząć od tego wszystkiego, ale wioska bez wodza pozostać nie może. Gdyby tylko większość „problemów” moich ludzi nie była taka, banalna. No ale co poradzić, to jeszcze nie ten czas, by myśleć o następcy. Poza tym, kto to by miał być. Nie sądzę, że Czkawka odnalazłby się w roli wodza, ma jeszcze całe życie przed sobą, ale… nie widzę u niego takiej przyszłości. A jeśli nie on, to kto? Poza tym, ciekawe co u mojego syna, czy nadal siedzi w domu, czy może poczuł się na tyle dobrze, by w swoim stylu zniknąć, nie wiadomo gdzie. - Stoick! Chodź szybko, jest sprawa. - Tak, tak Pyskacz, jak zwykle. Eh, już idę. – za dużo wolnego czasu na myślenie miałem, tak więc wracamy do rzeczywistości. Perspektywa Czkawki Dokąd mnie ona prowadzi? Idzie dalej w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, co jakiś czas kolejne kwiaty. I nadal nie odezwała się ani słowem. Nie powiem, to wydaje się dziwne, ale jednocześnie na tyle ciekawe by podjąć wszelkie ryzyko. Zatrzymaliśmy się na jednej z plaż. Nieznajoma usiadła na skale i wpatrując się w horyzont zaczęła pleść wieniec z zebranych kwiatów. Podszedłem trochę do niej po czym postąpiłem podobnie, siadając na piasku. Taki widok potrafi bardzo zrelaksować. Zachodzące słońce, na tle kryształowo czystego morza to jedna z tych rzeczy, które najbardziej podobają mi się na naszej wyspie. Wtedy jest tak… zaraz, zachód, już?? Dopiero co wyszedłem z domu, a tu koniec dnia, kto by pomyślał, że czas tak szybko będzie leciał. Co teraz zrobić? Tata może się martwić, w końcu dopiero co wstałem z łóżka. Pozostaje się pożegnać licząc, że może ponownie się kiedyś spotkamy, po czym wrócić do domu, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Przepraszam bardzo, ale na mnie już chyba czas. Ojciec może się o mnie martwić, a robi się dość późno. – nic nie odpowiedziała. Po krótkiej chwili spojrzała na mnie, po czym wstała i ponownie pokazała bym za nią poszedł. Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem, coś jakby nakazywało mi takie a nie inne zachowanie. Im dłużej szliśmy tym ciemniej się robiło, jednak znałem tę drogę. Prowadziła prosto do wioski, tylko dlaczego ona tam idzie? Coś było nie tak, nad wioską unosiło się sporo dymu, przyjęcie na placu? Smoki nie atakowały dzisiaj więc raczej nie one, są za to odpowiedzialne, krzyki też nie dobiegają z tamtego kierunku więc chyba nikt na nas nie napadł. Takie tłumaczenia sobie wmawiałem, dopóki moim oczom nie ukazał się najgorszy z możliwych widoków. Wioska płonęła, wszędzie leżeli lżej lub poważniej ranni wikingowie, część była już martwa. Pod kuźnią leżał Sączysmark, podbiegłem do niego, jeszcze żył, choć był poważnie ranny. - Sączysmark, słyszysz mnie, co tu się stało?? – spojrzał na mnie, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Rozerwałem kawałek swojej koszuli i próbowałem zatamować krwawienie na jego nodze. - Chcesz mu pomóc mimo wszystko? – nieznajoma kobieta w końcu się odezwała. Jej głos roznosił się echem w głowie, był taki lekki i przyjemny dla ucha, a przy tym taki… nietypowy, trudno znaleźć właściwe słowo. Obejrzałem się w jej stronę, zatrzymując swój wzrok na jej. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „mimo wszystko”? Na Berk zawsze sobie wzajemnie pomagamy, tak już tutaj jest. - Tobie też by pomogli? – do czego ona zmierza? Zamiast mi pomóc stoi, jakby nic wokół się nie wydarzyło. - A czy to ważne? Pewnie tak, może nie wszyscy, nie wiem. Poza tym to teraz nieistotne. - Proste pytanie oczekuje zazwyczaj prostej odpowiedzi. A więc? - Co więc? Czemu cię to tak interesuje? - Zwykła ludzka ciekawość. Znasz to uczucie, nieraz się nim kierujesz. - Ale to nie to samo. Poza tym, lepiej zrobisz jak mi pomożesz zamiast wciągać mnie w zbędne dyskusje. - Nic nie jestem mu winna, tak samo jak ty nic nie jesteś mu winien. – powiedziała, po czym odsunęła się trochę i odwróciła w kierunku, z którego przyszliśmy. - Gdzie ty idziesz, chcesz ich zostawić?? - Czasem warto zamknąć jeden rozdział życia i zacząć wszystko od nowa, zostawiając przeszłość za sobą. - O czym ty mówisz… skończ z tym głupim gadaniem i mi pomóż, szkoda czasu. Słyszysz mnie? Hej, gdzie idziesz?? Zaczekaj, za… Perspektywa narratora W domu wodza Stoick zamartwiał się tym, co się dzieje z jego synem. Nie wrócił na noc do domu, a już zaczyna świtać. Co prawda i wcześniej często wychodził, włócząc się nie wiadomo gdzie, ale zawsze na noc wracał. Teraz jednak dodatkowym problemem był fakt, że Czkawka ma za sobą trudną chorobę. Dopiero co wstał z łóżka, a nie wiadomo do końca czy już odzyskał siły. W każdej chwili mógł zasłabnąć, zwłaszcza, że do tych najmocniejszych na Berk nigdy się nie zaliczał. - Chodzisz w kółko już kilka godzin Stoick. Wiesz, że to w niczym nie pomoże. Może lepiej by było, gdybyśmy przeszli do działań? - Wiesz Pyskacz, że to nie pierwszy raz, gdy Czkawka tak się wymknął. Zdarzało mu się późno wracać, może i tym razem tak będzie. Chociaż z drugiej strony, nie ma go już bardzo długo… - Najpierw to nagłe zniknięcie Aidena, teraz Czkawka. Nie wiem jak Tobie, ale mnie to się nie podoba. - Masz rację przyjacielu. Zbieraj się, idziemy go poszukać. Dwójka wikingów ruszyła w stronę lasu, znajdującego się na zachód od wioski. Pyskacz proponował, żeby zabrać więcej osób, co pozwoli w krótszym czasie przeczesać większy teren, ale Stoick uznał, że nie jest to potrzebne. Wiedział, że idą w dobrym kierunku, z jednej strony wiodło go przeczucie, z drugiej widział parę razy jak jego syn wymykał się z wioski, idąc właśnie w tą stronę. Czkawka nadal leżał na polanie, na której zaledwie wczoraj miał nietypowe spotkanie z tajemniczą kobietą. Kiedy się obudził i zorientował, gdzie się znajduje, przez głowę przeszło mu jedno pytanie: „Jak ja się tu znalazłem, skoro byliśmy w wiosce?”. Nie miał czasu jednak na poranne rozmyślania, gdyż po chwili dało się słyszeć znajome głosy. - Czkawka! Synek, cały jesteś?? - No tak, ale zaraz… co z wami, żyjecie? Jakim cudem, przecież widziałem, wczoraj wieczorem widziałem… - O czym ty mówisz Czkawka? Cały wczorajszy dzień spędziliśmy z twoim ojcem na obchodzie wioski, a potem na naradzie w twierdzy. A od rana zastanawialiśmy się, co się z tobą dzieje. - Ale jak to? A ta kobieta, nie widzieliście jej może? Zbierała kwiaty, a potem poszła ze mną do wioski. - Nikogo tutaj nie ma, w wiosce też nikt nowy się nie pojawił. Coś Ci się chyba przyśniło synu. - I to nawet nie chyba. Patrzcie, to sennik ogniolistny. Wywołuje silne halucynacje pogrążając człowieka w śnie. Trochę tego tutaj rośnie, ale dziwne Czkawka, że tego nie zauważyłeś. Rozumiem Sączysmark, albo bliźniaki, to akurat typowi no… idioci. Ale ty powinieneś się poznać. - Taa, no wiesz Pyskacz, jakoś nie miałem w planach poznawania flory tego miejsca, kiedy tutaj trafiłem. Po prostu przyszedłem i… sam nie wiem, może faktycznie to wszystko to był tylko sen. - Dobra wracajmy, zanim ktoś zacznie i nas szukać Stoick. Po powrocie do wioski dzień upływał swoim rytmem. Czkawka od razu ruszył wraz z Pyskaczem do kuźni, aby zająć się pracą i nie myśleć teraz o tym co było. Czy to faktycznie był tylko sen? Wszyscy żyją, wioska ma się dobrze, ale to było takie realistyczne. I ta tajemnicza kobieta, o co w tym może chodzić. - Pyskacz, tak w ogóle widziałeś gdzieś Aidena? - Nie ma go na wyspie. Wypłynął z samego ranka, nim ktokolwiek z nas wstał, zostawiając tylko list twojemu ojcu. - Co? Jak to, tak po prostu zniknął? A wiesz co napisał w liście? - Powiedział, że musi pilnie ruszać na kolejną wyspę i dodał, że jak upora się ze swoimi pracami to chce ponownie przybyć na Berk. Nie wiadomo jednak kiedy to nastąpi, ani co takiego pilnego ma przy tych swoich roślinkach i tym podobne. Ale kto by trafił za takimi podróżnikami. Szkoda, dobry wojownik i uzdrowiciel. Nawet Gothi to podkreśliła. Dobra bierzmy się do pracy. Zamówień mam tyle, że zejdzie nam do nocy. Perspektywa Czkawki Najpierw ten dziwny sen, teraz zniknięcie Aidena. Nie sądzę, że to się jakoś ze sobą łączy, raczej dzieło przypadku. Ale trzeba przyznać, że dziwna to osoba. Pojawia się znikąd akurat wtedy, gdy jest potrzebny i równie niespodziewanie odchodzi, pozostawiając tylko list. Niewiele o nim można się było przez ten czas dowiedzieć, ale jedno jest dla mnie pewne. Jeszcze nieraz się z nim spotkamy. Rozdział III Berk, miejsce gdzie każdy dzień naszego monotonnego życia zaczyna sie i toczy w taki sam sposób. Przynajmniej przez ostatnie trzy lata tak właśnie było. Od wyjazdu Aidena i dziwnego, jak uważają inni, snu życie na naszej wyspie wróciło do względnej normy. Obok standardowych zajęć jak łowienie ryb, polowanie czy wyręb drzew coraz częściej pojawiała się walka ze smokami. Obecnie nie ma dnia, by któreś z tych stworzeń nas nie zaatakowało. To puści jakąś chatę czy dwie z dymem, to porwie parę owiec czy jaka, ot taka mała rozrywka. Zgodnie z tradycją, wszyscy po ukończeniu 15 lat możemy rozpocząć smocze szkolenie, aby przygotować się do walki, poprawić swoje umiejętności i nauczyć się jak nie dać się zabić po paru sekundach od rozpoczęcia walki. Ciekawe i przydatne zajęcia, to znaczy tak mi się wydaje, nie wiem co myślą ci, którzy doświadczyli treningu w praktyce. Tak, ja nie biorę w tym udziału. Jak uznał mój ojciec, „bardziej przydam się w kuźni ze względu na moje… umiejętności”. A mówiąc wprost, żaden ze mnie materiał na wojownika, baa na kogoś, kto by wyszedł z areny w jednym kawałku. W tej kwestii niewiele się zmieniło. Fakt próbowałem parę razy udowodnić na co mnie stać, dlatego teraz siedzę w kuźni pod kluczem, że tak powiem. Dopóki nie skończę pracy Pyskacz pilnuje mnie na każdym kroku. Jemu nawet to nie przeszkadza, jest chyba jedyną osobą, z którą dobrze jest spędzić trochę czasu. - No Czkawka, starczy na dziś. Cała broń jest już naprawiona, te skrzydlate potwory nawet nie wiedzą co ich czeka, kiedy znowu tutaj przylecą. - Tak, nie mogę się wprost doczekać, by to zobaczyć. - Eh, wiem, że chciałbyś walczyć jak inni, ale nic na to nie poradzisz. Masz sporo innych umiejętności, wykorzystaj je. A póki co masz wolne. Po wyjściu z kuźni planowałem jak zawsze skierować się w stronę lasu na resztę dnia. Idąc przez wioskę zobaczyłem sporą grupę ludzi w porcie oraz statek, który akurat tam cumował. Ciekawe, kto do nas przypłynął? Warto będzie się przekonać. - Na długą brodę Odyna, nie przypuszczałem, że jeszcze Cię tutaj zobaczę. - Niezbadane są wyroki losu, wodzu. Poza tym w liście uprzedziłem, że jeszcze zajrzę na Berk. Na ogół staram się być słowny, bez względu na to ile czasu mi to zajmuje. Mimo, że trochę mnie nie było wioska wygląda jak nowa. Jakbyście ją wczoraj zbudowali. - Ha ha, to prawda. Nawet nie wiesz ile chat trzeba nieraz stawiać po jednej smoczej napaści. Mówię ci, na brak zajęć nie można u nas narzekać. Chodź, przejdźmy do mojego domu, na pewno jesteś zmęczony po podróży. Przybysz sięgnął po miecz leżący na statku, po czym skierował się z moim ojcem do naszego domu. Na początku nie mogłem skojarzyć, skąd go znam, ale potem nie wiem czy byłem zaskoczony może zdziwiony faktem, że owym nieznajomym ponownie okazuje się nasz tajemniczy uzdrowiciel, Aiden. Skoro nie leżę w łóżku, jak to było przy pierwszym naszym spotkaniu, będzie można zamienić z nim więcej słów. Tyle podróżuje, ciekawe co lub kogo spotkał na innych wyspach. Wódz wraz z przybyłym gościem zasiedli do stołu w salonie. Po chwili do domu wszedł także Czkawka, który postanowił skierować się jednak do swojego pokoju. Mimo, że chciał porozmawiać z Aidenem uznał, że zrobi to jutro rano. Nagle zatrzymał go głos: - Jesteś w lepszym stanie niż podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. Może usiądziesz z nami, chyba że twój ojciec ma dla ciebie jakieś zajęcie. – powiedział Aiden po czym spojrzał na Stoicka. Ten tylko się uśmiechnął i kiwnął w stronę Czkawki aby usiadł obok niego. – Liczę, że po takim czasie nie odczuwasz już skutków tej rany? - Nie nie, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Jakby się nic nie wydarzyło. Gdyby nie twoja pomoc dzisiaj pewnie byśmy nie rozmawiali. - Albo los zesłałby ci kogoś innego z ratunkiem z opresji – nasz gość spojrzał na mnie z lekkim, niemal niewidocznym uśmiechem. W jego oczach, mimo pozbawionego jakichkolwiek emocji spokoju, można było dostrzec coś dziwnego, jakby wiedział więcej niż się wydaje. A może po prostu mam zwidy. – Twój ojciec wspominał mi o smoczych atakach, nękających waszą wioskę. Walczyłeś już z którymś z nich? - Em… no wiesz, ja… - Czkawka ma dość pracy w kuźni Pyskacza, wiesz jak jest. Niemal każdego dnia mamy zapotrzebowanie na nową broń. Trudno znaleźć czas na… walkę. – Piękne wybrnięcie z sytuacji ale i tak dało się wyczuć z odpowiedzi mojego ojca co innego. Coś w stylu: „Żaden z niego wojownik, lepiej aby siedział w domu i nie sprawiał kłopotów”. Myślę, że Aiden też tak to odebrał. Przynajmniej tak mogłem wywnioskować z jego reakcji. – Poza tym, jest na to jeszcze za młody. Wszyscy przyszli rekruci najpierw odbywają specjalne, smocze szkolenie. - W którym również nie bierze udziału z powodu, jak to określiłeś, nadmiaru pracy, tak? - Ale nie mam co narzekać. Tyle żelastwa przerzucam w kuźni, że żaden trening nie mógłby się z tym równać, hehehe. No to co, to ja może pójdę już do siebie. - Może najpierw wysłuchasz mojej propozycji, jaką mam dla twojego ojca – wraz z tatą spojrzeliśmy z zaciekawieniem na Aidena, czekając na to o co mu chodzi – chciałbym przeszkolić młode pokolenie Berk w walce. Skoro zagrażają wam smoki, przyda się dodatkowe szkolenie. - Nie obraź się przyjacielu, ale u nas na wyspie jest dość dobrych wojowników na nauczycieli. Gwarantuję, że każdy rekrut odbywa odpowiednie szkolenie. - Nie wątpię w to Stoicku. Dlatego mam propozycję. Wyznacz dziesięciu najlepszych ludzi z Berk. Zmierzę się z nimi jutro w południe na waszej arenie. Jeśli wygram powierzysz mi wyszkolenie młodych wojowników i wojowniczki, jeśli przegram, nie będę się przy niczym upierać, a nawet mogę opuścić wyspę. Co ty na to? Przyznam, że nie wiem dlaczego Aidenowi tak na tym zależy, że złożył ową propozycję mojemu ojcu. Fakt, ze smokami nie ma żartów ale czy jest tak źle byśmy potrzebowali pomocy w formie nauczyciela z innego zakątka świata? Bo w końcu nikt z nas tak naprawdę nie wie skąd on pochodzi. Chociaż w starciu z nimi każda pomoc się przyda. Kto wie, może i mnie uda się czegoś nauczyć o ile pozwolą mi wziąć w tym udział. - No dobrze, jeśli tego chcesz. My nigdy nie odmawiamy walki. Jutro pokażesz na co cię naprawdę stać. Nie licz jednak na łatwą przeprawę. Wikingowie walkę mają we krwi. - Nie wątpię w to Stoicku. – powiedział Aiden, po czym wstał i zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia – Uprzedź jednak swoich ludzi, że i ja taryfy ulgowej stosować nie będę. - Jak myślisz Pyskacz, kto dzisiaj wygra starcie na arenie? – spytałem jedynego chyba przyjaciela, kiedy ten rozpalał piec w swojej kuźni. Całą noc myślałem o tej dzisiejszej potyczce. Czy Aiden jest naprawdę tak dobrym wojownikiem by sprostać dziesięciu naszym? Wiking wręcz rodzi się wojownikiem, walka to jego żywioł. A poza tym swoją posturą nie dorównuje naszym ludziom. Fakt nie jest chudzielcem jak ja, ale też nie jest tak wielki jak Pyskacz, mój ojciec czy inni. Przyznaję, że nurtuje mnie ta sprawa dlatego skoro świt udałem się do kuźni by zająć się pracą zanim przyjdzie czas, by obejrzeć widowisko na arenie. - No wiesz, facet ciągle podróżuje, nie jedno pewnie widział i z niejednym zagrożeniem musiał się mierzyć. Gdyby nie umiał walczyć to nie złożyłby Stoickowi takiej propozycji. Ale w pojedynkę z dziesięcioma naszymi chłopakami? Nie sądzę, aby dał radę. Od pokoleń szkolimy się w walce Czkawka, każdego dnia zabijamy dziesiątki smoków. Nie wróżę Aidenowi zbyt wielkich szans. Może wygrać trzy, góra cztery pojedynki. - Albo zaskoczyć nas wszystkich. W końcu żadnego przeciwnika nie powinno się lekceważyć. - Tutaj masz rację. No, synek bierzemy się do pracy, jeśli chcemy zdążyć na widowisko. Czas do południa zleciał bardzo szybko, co nie powinno nikogo dziwić, kiedy jesteś zawalony stertą żelaza czekającą na naprawę. Kiedy skończyłem już ostatni miecz zlecony mi przez Pyskacza, od razu pobiegłem w stronę areny, na której powoli zaczęli gromadzić się i inni. Aiden stał już na środku czekając na przybycie swoich przeciwników. Nie miał na sobie żadnej zbroi, tylko miecz przewieszony przez plecy. Mniej więcej po dwudziestu minutach cała widownia była zapełniona po brzegi. Na arenę wkroczyła dziesiątka naszych wojowników z moim ojcem na czele, który sam walczyć nie będzie. To trochę dziwnie bo walczy najlepiej na całej wyspie, ale Aiden prosił aby sam zasiadł na widowni. Dlatego przywódcą tej grupy został Sączyślin, ojciec Sączysmarka. - Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych na arenie! Tego dnia będziemy świadkami, mam nadzieję, dobrego widowiska, podczas którego nasz gość o imieniu Aiden zmierzy się w walce z dziesięcioma najlepszymi wojownikami Berk. Czy przed rozpoczęciem pojedynków ktoś chciałby coś powiedzieć? - Owszem, jeśli pozwolisz Stoicku, chciałbym zmierzyć się z wszystkimi od razu. To będzie ciekawsze niż krótkie pojedynki. Słowa Aidena wywołały niemałe zdziwienie wśród zebranych wliczając w to mojego tatę. O ile ktoś dawał mu szanse na wygranie paru pojedynków, to nikt nie brał pod uwagę, że mógł naraz pokonać wszystkich. Niektórzy zaczęli szeptać, czy aby podchodzi poważnie do starcia, czy może jest to jakiś żart, Aiden jednak obstawał dalej przy swoim zdaniu. - No dobrze, jeśli tego chcesz i jesteś tego pewny, niech będzie. Wojownicy przygotujcie się! – w tym momencie nasz wódz opuścił arenę by zająć swoje miejsce na widowni. Kiedy wszyscy byli gotowi, dał znak aby zaczynali. Jak się można było spodziewać wikingowie od razu ruszyli z impetem w kierunku swojego przeciwnika. On jednak wyglądał na takiego, który tym się specjalnie nie przejmował. Nie wyciągnął nawet broni tylko stał z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej czekając aż nasi wojownicy się zbliżą. Pierwszy cios zadał Sączyślin, jednak Aiden z łatwością wykonał unik. Zaraz po nim zaatakowała reszta, jednak nikt nie był w stanie go trafić. Atakowali go z każdej strony, on jednak z łatwością unikał wszelkich ciosów. Nie wiem, czy tylko dla mnie wyglądało to tak jakby… wiedział, z której strony nadejdzie cios, zanim ktoś go wyprowadzi. Po chwili sam dobył miecza uskakując wcześniej na bezpieczną odległość. Przyjął bojową postawę i ruszył w kierunku Sączyślina i reszty. Jego atak… po prostu odebrał wszystkim mowę. Wykonywał tak skomplikowane uderzenia, nieprzerwanym ciągiem pozostając non stop w ruchu. Jego miecz o dziwo sięgał nawet przeciwników oddalonych o dwa czy trzy metry, co mogłoby się przecież wydawać niemożliwe. Przypominało to trochę, bo ja wiem, taniec? Sposób w jaki pokonał ojca Smarka, to już mistrzostwo. Przypuścił szarżę w jego kierunku i zaatakował go tak jakby… z trzech stron naraz! Nie wiem jak to zrobił, czy to jakieś przewidzenie czy coś, ale ostatni atak faktycznie wyglądał tak jakby było trzech Aidenów. Po skończonej walce odłożył miecz i spojrzał na swoich przeciwników, którzy powoli próbowali podnieść się z ziemi. Nastała długa chwila ciszy. Rozdział IV - Pamiętaj, że to przyszli obrońcy Berk. Nie musisz im pobłażać tylko dlatego, że są jeszcze młodzi. Chciałbym abyś nauczył ich władać bronią równie dobrze jak sam to zademonstrowałeś. - Przekonajmy się najpierw co potrafią, potem można myśleć o szczegółach szkolenia. Wiesz Stoicku, że każdy wojownik jest inny, kluczem do sukcesu będzie indywidualne podejście do każdego z nich dla właściwego rozwoju ich mocnych stron. Od rana w naszej jadalni trwała dyskusja Aidena z moim ojcem. Po tym co parę dni temu nasz gość pokazał na arenie łatwo wszyscy zgodzili się powierzyć mu trening nowych rekrutów. To co pokazał było nieprawdopodobne i przyznam szczerze, chciałbym sam kiedykolwiek umieć tak walczyć. Szkoda tylko, że mnie do szkolenia nie dopuszczą. W końcu nie jestem wojownikiem, przyszłym czy jakimkolwiek innym. Pozostaje mi jakoś się zebrać w ten leniwy poranek i ruszyć do kuźni. … - Wszyscy już są, kiedy zaczniemy to super szkolenie? Stoimy tak od paru godzin. - Daj spokój Smark, ledwo dwadzieścia minut, trochę więcej cierpliwości. - A weź… - Uspokójcie się, mówiłem, ze zaczniemy gdy wszyscy będą na arenie. - Przecież są wszyscy, więc na co czekasz? - Nie wydaje mi się. – Aiden przeleciał wzrokiem bo zebranych i zatrzymał spojrzenie na blondwłosej wojowniczce ostrzącej topór. – Astrid, możesz przekazać Czkawce, że szkolenie już się rozpoczęło i sprowadzić tutaj? Najwidoczniej zapomniał. - ON?? Chyba sobie żartujesz! Ten… - Jak nie masz nic mądrego do powiedzenia to się lepiej nie odzywaj wcale Sączysmarku. Astrid idź już szkoda czasu. … - Czkawka! Przestań w końcu bujać w obłokach, robota sama się nie zrobi, widziałeś ile na dzisiaj zamówień? - Tak, tak, już idę Pyskacz. – I tyle z moich rozmyślań na ten dzień. Czasami te wszystkie dni wydają mi się takie monotonne. Wstajesz rano, idziesz do kuźni, siedzisz w niej do nocy no chyba ze uda się wymknąć w chwili nieuwagi i tyle. Mam oczywiście jeszcze swoje projekty, co prawda nikt nie zwraca na nie uwagi, no może poza Pyskaczem. Ale on raczej nie przekona mojego ojca, że niektóre by się bardzo przydały wiosce, chociażby w walce. Ciekaw jestem czy cokolwiek, kiedykolwiek się zmieni. Chciałbym móc coś zrobić, pokazać się z lepszej strony by mnie w końcu zauważono… Ale to chyba tylko płonne nadzieje. Do tej pory, za każdym razem kończyło się to katastrofą. Normalnie ktoś na moim miejscu by sobie dał spokój. Ale ja coś wymyślę, prędzej czy później. Jaki mam w sumie wybór? A i tak nic do stracenia nie mam, mogę co najwyżej zyskać parę kąśliwych uwag pod swoim adresem, czyli norma. - Czkawka? Jesteś tutaj? – zamarłem na dźwięk tego głosu, powracając do rzeczywistości. Niby proste pytanie, a nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. Nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć jej tutaj, w ogóle nie myślałem ze kiedykolwiek wypowie moje imię, czy zwróci się do mnie. - T-tak, tak. Jestem, o-oczywiście. Co… - Aiden kazał przekazać Ci, że trening już się rozpoczął i na Ciebie czekamy. - Na mnie? Jak to? - Każdy z nas bierze w nim udział, Ty także. Chodź. Przez moment myślałem, że to mi się śni. Biegłem z Astrid w kierunku areny, gdzie miały się odbyć pierwsze zajęcia z Aidenem. I ja też mam wziąć w nich udział. Dlaczego? Przecież zawsze byłem pomijany. Znaczy, nie mówię, że to mi przeszkadza, wręcz przeciwnie, super, że w końcu też wezmę w czymś udział. Może po prostu jestem zbyt zaskoczony by racjonalnie myśleć. No i sam fakt, że Astrid… znaczy, Em. W sumie sam nie wiem. - No jest i ostatni członek naszych zajęć. Zajmijcie miejsca obok pozostałych i możemy zaczynać. Tematem pierwszej lekcji będzie prawidłowe utrzymanie broni z wykorzystaniem jej wagi. - Chyba żartujesz. Wstaliśmy z samego rana, czekaliśmy tyle czasu tylko po to by uczyć się jak utrzymać broń? Może naszej ofierze to się przyda ale prawdziwi wojownicy jak choćby ja wiedzą to od urodzenia. – Tak, cały Sączysmark, na niego i jego teksty zawsze można liczyć. - Hmm, skoro jesteś tego taki pewny może zademonstrujesz pozostałym swoją technikę? Stoczymy mały pojedynek, ten, który rozbroi swojego przeciwnika wygrywa. Co ty na to? - Hah, wielkie halo, łatwizna. Sączysmark chwycił za swoją maczugę i stanął naprzeciwko naszego nauczyciela. Ten wyciągnął miecz i dał znak Jorgensonowi, że do niego należy pierwszy cios. Smark rzucił się na niego, licząc chyba, że jednym ciosem pozbawi go broni. Stało się jednak inaczej. Aiden sparował cios, okręcając miecz wokół swojej dłoni i wyrzucając maczugę w powietrze, po czym wykonał półobrót i jednym kopniakiem powalił przeciwnika na ziemię. Smark zaczął jęczeć, powoli podnosząc się z ziemi. - Tak jak wspomniałem na początku, dzisiaj nauczycie się jak prawidłowo wykorzystać wagę i bezwład broni, choćby po to by nie spotkał was podobny los do waszego kolegi. Na ogół wojownik uważa, że wystarczy nauczyć się prawidłowej techniki walki i to wystarczy by odnieść zwycięstwo. Jednak kluczem do pełnego sukcesu są właśnie takie elementy, których wielu nie docenia. Na nic wam nawet najlepsze wyszkolenie, jeśli w kilka sekund przeciwnik pozbawi was broni. A teraz przejdziemy do części właściwej. Śledzik będziesz walczyć z Sączysmarkiem, bliźniaki razem jako kolejna para, a Czkawka potrenuje z Astrid. Kto jeszcze nie ma broni niech ją weźmie ze stołu obok mnie. Czar dnia chyba prysł. Dlaczego mam walczyć z Astrid? Nie chcę jej zrobić krzywdy i… ale zaraz co ja mogę? Raczej nie chcę by mnie zabiła, choć w sumie każdy z nich mógłby mnie z łatwością rzucić na ziemię jak worek ziemniaków. Może nie trafiłem tak źle? Smark albo bliźniaki to by była katorga jak każdy dzień spędzony z nimi, poza tym… -Czkawka! Skup się na walce zamiast bujać w obłokach. Pytam i pytam, czy jesteś gotowy czy nie. -A tak, wy-ybacz. Zamyśliłem się. Możemy zaczynać. Trening przebiegł lepiej niż myślałem. Fakt faktem, wylądowałem parę razy na ziemi, noo może paręnaście razy ale pod koniec nawet nieźle sobie radziłem. Miałem takie wrażenie, ze Aiden skupiał uwagę głównie na nas, choć na pierwszy rzut oka udzielał porad każdemu tak samo. No i druga sprawa, moja partnerka treningowa. Przyznam, że obawiałem się sparingu z nią, myśląc, że może będzie tak jak reszta ze mnie szydzić mimo, że nigdy tego nie zrobiła. No ale zawsze może być ten pierwszy raz. Była agresywna, ostra i w ogóle jak to ona, ale też podeszła do tego bez większych emocji, z pewną dozą spokoju. Pod koniec jakby nawet trochę odpuściła, może dzięki temu wyciągnąłem jakieś wnioski i coś poprawiłem zamiast padać na ziemię jak kłoda? Sam nie wiem, a gdy czegoś nie wiem jest jedno rozwiązanie. Moja zaciszna samotnia na poważne przemyślenia. - Eh, jestem tak zmęczony, że jakoś nie mogę pozbierać myśli. Czy to wszystko ma jakiś sens? Czy ja się nadaje na wojownika? Im więcej się dzieje tym….a sam już nie wiem jak to określić. – Siedzę tak nad Kruczym Urwiskiem wpatrując się w taflę jeziora. To mnie zawsze uspokajało, zwłaszcza w dniach gdy naprawdę życie, takie życie jakie prowadzę albo na jakie jestem skazany zaczynało mnie zbyt przytłaczać. Nikt nie wie, ze właśnie tu przychodzę, w sumie nikt nigdy się nie interesował moimi zniknięciami. - Znowu tutaj przyszedłeś mam rację? – momentalnie podniosłem wzrok, kierując go w stronę głosu. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu należał on ni mniej ni więcej do naszego gościa na wyspie. Jak on mnie tu znalazł? I to pytanie, wie, że tutaj właśnie przesiaduje? Aiden stał za mną z rękoma splecionymi na wysokości pasa. Gdy na niego spojrzałem lekko się uśmiechnął po czym stanął obok mnie patrząc w horyzont i krzyżując ręce z tyłu. – To dobre miejsce, jeśli ktoś ma o czym myśleć, a na co nie może sobie pozwolić tam, w wiosce. Cisza, spokój i piękno przyrody wzbudzające w każdym człowieku tę pozytywną część odczuć. Moment, w którym możemy zapomnieć o otaczającej nas rzeczywistości i choć na chwilę zwrócić się w stronę tej, o której marzymy. A jaki ty masz cel by zagłębiać się w to w tym miejscu? - Em, ja? Po prostu lubię tutaj przychodzić. Tym bardziej, że to był dość ciężki dzień, a nie miałem ochoty wracać do domu. – Taa, pięknie zmyślona wersja. Po minie mojego rozmówce mogę wywnioskować, ze i on nie dał wiary moim słowom. - Wiesz Czkawka, nikt z nas nie rodzi się takim jakim po latach chcielibyśmy być. Tym bardziej nikt z nas nie powinien dążyć do tego by stać się kimś kim nie jest, tylko po to by kogoś zadowolić, bądź gdzieś się dopasować. To droga, która prowadzi do nikąd pociągając za sobą czasem trudne konsekwencje. – Patrzyłem na niego myśląc do czego konkretnie zmierza. On natomiast odwrócił się i odszedł w kierunku wioski, zostawiając mnie samego ze swoimi nowymi przemyśleniami. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania